Balance in the Force: The Mysterious Twins from Tatooine
by Elizabeth White
Summary: Anakin and Aurora Skywalker, working together with their benefactor, Cliegg Lars, manage to free Shmi and themselves from slavery at the age of eight, three years before Qui-Gon and Padme would have come to their planet. How does this change the events in a galaxy far, far away? All rights to this story belong to the original authors.
1. Fateful Meeting

Shmi, along with her four-year-old twins, Anakin and Aurora Skywalker, were walking through the marketplace buying vegetables for their new Toydarian master, Watto. Although Watto could be . . . coarse with her and the children, who were incredibly gifted for their age, he was better than most of the slave owners out there. He never resorted to using a whip on them, preferring, as he would say to not "damage his money-makers."

Shmi internally sighed as the twins rushed to keep up with their distracted mother. _They deserve so much better than a life of servitude,_ thought the woman; _while I never expected to become a mother; seeing as they_ _ **had**_ _no father; I surely wish they could live their own lives. Speaking of their lives, they are old enough to start learning the Code my parents taught me._ So distracted was the woman with her thoughts on her twins that she didn't notice she was on a collision course with a moisture farmer holding the hand of a toddler around the age of her own younglings.

"Oh!" cried Shmi as she crashed into the man. The slave woman's purchases of engine oil and Watto's favorite snack food went flying into the air only to change course and land in little Anakin and Aurora's outstretched arms. Sparing a brief smile of thanks to her little darlings, Shmi turned to face the man she'd collided with only to be stunned into silence.

Granted, he wasn't the most handsome man she'd ever seen, but he had a sort of rugged charm to him that appealed to her immediately. Due to her inexperience in romance, Shmi couldn't tell that the man looked at her with a similar appreciation in his eyes. While the slave woman and recently widowed moisture farmer stared at one another, Owen, the man's three-year-old son, took in his slightly older counterparts while hiding behind his father's leg. The twins, having never been shy in their lives, openly stared at the younger boy in fascination, as they'd never met children around their age before.

"Oh; I'm sorry Mister . . ." Shaking himself out of his stupor, the widowed moisture farmer answered the slave woman's unasked question.

"Lars, Madam; the name's Cliegg Lars;" answered the now identified Cliegg Lars; "and this is my son, Owen Lars." Shmi smiled at the shy boy clinging to his father's pant leg.

"And these are my children, Anakin and Aurora. They're twins." Anakin and Aurora stared at Cliegg before Aurora's eyes started to shine from childish wonder and curiosity.

"Mommy;" asked the black-haired, yellow-eyed girl, "Mr. Lars thinks you're really pretty!" Cliegg and Shmi instantly blushed as Aurora, in her child-like mind, had thought she was doing Shmi a favor. Though quiet chuckles could be heard from the beings close enough to hear the precocious toddler, none of them except the adults involved realized that Aurora had read the thought straight from Cliegg's mind subconsciously.

"Well;" began the flustered farmer; "you have quite the little girl there. She reminds me of those Jedi from the Republic I heard about. Does your boy have the same gifts?" Shmi nodded, not wanting to broadcast that her children were so unique.

"I know it may seem strange since they are my children from birth, but there was no father." Internally, Shmi had no idea why she was telling a stranger all this, but somewhere, on an instinctive level, she knew that Cliegg could help them with what she'd thought of before. This man could help her free her children.

"Well;" began Cliegg, seeing the twins in a new light, "if you say that is what happened, I'm inclined to believe you, madam."

"Please;" implored the mother, "call me Shmi."

"Well, Shmi;" intoned the farmer, liking the sound of the name on his tongue; "I'd like to help, but I couldn't afford to free all three of you." Anakin, having heard the nice man his mommy was talking to mention being free, brightened up before asking him his question.

"Couldn't you save up the money over time?" Cliegg brightened up at the genius boy's suggestion.

"It'll take a few years, but yes, that is precisely what I'm going to do." The Skywalker family brightened at the promise of becoming the masters of their own destiny.


	2. Leaving Tatooine

_Four years later . . ._

"Come on Owen! We gotta stop Ani!" Owen, now seven years old, huffed in annoyance at having to save Anakin _again_. Why couldn't Ani be quiet like all the other slave boys Owen knew? Why'd his future step-brother have to be so stubborn?

Aurora, nicknamed Aura by her family and friends, grabbed her brother Anakin and pulled him away from the alien whose bulbous snout was leaking blue liquid. Owen flinched as he realized that little Ani, in his rage, had managed to give the poor fellow slave child a bloody nose. Exasperation was clearly written on Aura and Owen's faces at Anakin's actions as they dragged him away from the scene before the adults could realize what, and who had done this.

"What did they say this time Anakin?" Anakin huffed at Owen's legitimate question, obviously still angry about his twin pulling him from the fight.

"Anakin;" began Aurora, using her 'don't mess with me' voice, "tell us right now or I'll tell Mom that you were street fighting again!" Anakin flinched as his sister hit his one weakness; their mother.

"You fight dirty Aurora," Owen said, awe and some apprehension in his tone of voice, especially since Aurora had done the same with him concerning Cliegg.

"Fine! But you're going to wish you'd let me finish the fight when you hear it." Aurora and Owen stared at Anakin, obviously expecting the explanation.

"The sleemo called Mom a slut and said that Cliegg Lars was stupid to want to free us!" Aurora and Owen reddened from their child-like rage at the jealous proclamations of the slightly older slave child.

"Did you deck that sleemo?" asked Owen. Ani nodded, a grim yet satisfied expression on his face, as over the years Cliegg was the only father-figure in the lives of the three children, and Shmi the only mother Owen had ever known.

"Good;" intoned Anakin's twin, who despite not being known for getting into fights, was the more cunning and scheming of the two. In fact, it could be said that Anakin and Aurora were total opposites.

Anakin, with his fair hair and deep blue eyes, looked like a desert cherub. Add to this his natural mischievousness, loyalty, and brutal honesty, Anakin gave off the impression of being a boy from the heavens above.

Aurora, despite her name meaning 'dawn' from their native language on Dantooine, was the child with the darker appearance. Aurora's eyes were naturally a reptilian yellow, which confused many around her, as it was obvious she was human. Add to this her pitch black hair, quiet nature, cunning, and artful manipulation of others, Aurora gave off the impression of being a girl from the pits of Sith hell.

Owen Lars, having grown up with these two, knew that their looks and personal quirks were deceptive. For while Aurora was quite cunning, this made her the twin that was better gifted at diplomacy; honestly, Owen wouldn't be surprised if she could be a politician with her quicksilver tongue like Dad had commented once.

Anakin, while he may be loyal and honest to a fault, was also cunning in his own way. He was known as a clever and strong fighter, for an eight-year-old. Of course, this may have to do with Anakin having beaten up a boy four years his senior in less than five minutes. If Aurora was the diplomat, Anakin was the warrior; willing to pay any cost to protect those he loved.

"Owen;" began Aurora, "in all the excitement, I forgot to ask why you and Cliegg are here." Owen brightened up as the reason the Lars boy had sought out the Skywalker twins returned to his mind.

"Dad said he finally has the money! He can buy all three of you!" Cheering rang out as the children ran to Watto's shop, where they knew they'd find Cliegg and Shmi.

Once the children arrived at Watto's shop, they were excited to see Cliegg and Shmi glowing and Watto glowering, but strangely content. The three children raced to their parents in all eyes but the law, laughing and cheering as Cliegg lifted his boys while dancing a victory dance, Aurora joining in at his feet.

"Children;" began Shmi Skywalker; "as I'm sure Owen's told all of you by now, all three of us are free."

"However;" continued Cliegg Lars, setting the children down; "what he hasn't told you because he didn't know, is that I had to sell our homestead to do it." Anakin, Owen, and Aurora froze, stunned into silence. Cliegg had sold their future _home_!?

"Calm down children!" laughed Shmi, who Aurora thought was taking the news of being homeless a little _too well_ ; "Cliegg had to; he wouldn't have been able to offer Watto enough for the interest if he hadn't. And fortunately;" continued Ms. Skywalker, "he had enough left over for us to buy a small spaceship of our very own. Ani, Aura, Owen; we're leaving Tatooine for Naboo." The twins, while having no idea the significance of that name, were surprised when Owen had tears going down his face.

"That's right Owen; we're going to the planet I told you your mother originated from. We have relatives that should give us some tips on how to start up a farm there. From what Lesia told me, the planet is very fertile and will sustain us much better than our old homestead ever could have." This time, all three children cheered as they realized that they were going on a space adventure . . . to their new home on Naboo.


	3. Naboo Crisis

_Three Years Later . . ._

Anakin Skywalker, a royal pilot in training, grimaced as he saw one of the Queen's handmaidens comes towards him. He knew, even without being able to see her face, that it was his sister. He also knew that she would only seek her out if she had a bone to pick with him.

"Relax Ani; you're not in trouble. My Lady simply wishes to meet the youngest space pilot ever trained in Nabooian history. She figured the news would be better received from your sister," smirked Aurora, knowing exactly why Anakin had looked at her like she was taking him to his death. Chuckling nervously, Anakin wiped off his hands and followed his sister.

Much had changed for the Skywalker-Lars family. Owen Lars, at the age of nine, surprised everyone by saying he'd tested for the Agricultural Maintenance Department at the palace of Theed and had been accepted into their training program. Anakin, after this revelation, sheepishly admitted he'd done the same with the space pilot program. Aurora, seeing no way around it, admitted she'd been accepted into the training program for bodyguards for the Queen, seeing as Amidala was such a young monarch. Mr. Lars and Mrs. Skywalker-Lars, while surprised to be empty nesters so soon were proud that their children had succeeded at starting such promising careers. Although it wasn't lost on Shmi that Anakin and Aurora had chosen the most dangerous career paths available; as their mother, she couldn't help worrying about their safety.

Now a year into their training, Anakin, Aurora and Owen were known as the best of the best. Owen, with his green thumb and love of agriculture, had been taken under the wing of the Head of the Department of Agriculture herself. Lady Anisa consistently told Owen that the only thing keeping her from giving Owen her job was that he didn't have the experience to be able to handle the bureaucracy that came with the position.

Anakin, with his Jedi reflexes and love of engineering, broke the record for how quickly someone could repair a ship and get through all the simulation courses. Anakin quickly became a favorite of Flight Instructor Demine as he bragged to his co-workers about having the most talented pilot seen in quite a while. Although internally, Demine couldn't help being a bit irked that he'd had to set up real-life courses in order to keep challenging Anakin.

Aurora, much like her brothers, thrived in her position. Since the queen was known as a brown-eyed girl, she quickly picked up that she needed to hide her real eye color. Using brown-colored contacts and dying her hair brown, Aurora looked just like Amidala, although it was obvious she was younger than the sixteen-year-old monarch. However, what Aurora lacked in age she made up for with her Force sensitivity.

Anakin and Aurora had always been told by their mother that they'd had no father. They didn't miss him much, thanks to Cliegg, but right after they came to Naboo the Force appeared to them. The Force, who insisted they call him Father or Dad, took it upon itself to train the children to use their latent Force powers. As they'd delved into their training, they learned the basic stuff; levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, lightsaber forms, construction of their lightsabers; but they'd also realized why they were such polar opposites.

Anakin, with his fair hair and clear blue eyes, was the physical manifestation of the Light side of the Force. Aurora, with her once pitch black hair and yellow eyes, was the physical manifestation of the Dark side of the Force. According to their Father, this didn't make Anakin inherently the 'good' child and Aurora the 'bad' child. It just meant that they, like any other Jedi or Sith, needed to maintain balance. They have to be honest with themselves about emotions, struggles, motives; they needed to walk the edge between harmony and chaos, like their mother, Shmi had taught them in their Code:

 _There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

 _There is no fear; there is power._

 _I am the heart of the Force._

 _I am the revealing fire of light._

 _I am the mystery of darkness._

 _ **In balance**_ _with chaos and harmony_

 _Immortal in the Force!_

According to their Father, this was the original Code followed when the Jedi and Sith were united. Aurora and Anakin thought about the sadness they felt from their Father as he explained that great bloodshed the likes of which the Republic had never seen was coming. If there was one thing the Skywalker twins knew, it was that the Force despised unnecessary death; after all, wasn't he the one that maintained life in the first place?

Suddenly, Anakin and Aurora were pulled from their thoughts as a palace guard ordered them to stop before entering the throne room. While Anakin wasn't aware of palace protocol, Aurora was; she knew this wasn't the royal procedure. Sending her alarm to her brother telepathically, he managed to put the palace guard to sleep as the space pilot and handmaiden barged into the room . . . only to find the Queen's decoy refusing to sign some trade negotiation. Aurora knew what this meant; Padme was in danger!

"What do we have here?" asked the Neimodian; "I was not aware Naboo was in the practice of hiring children." Anakin and Aurora's response was instantaneous; Anakin force-pushed the hostile against a wall of the palace while Aurora joined the other handmaidens in protecting the real queen by taking advantage of Anakin's blessed distraction. Once everyone had fled the scene, Anakin released the Neimodian and rushed after the palace guards and entourage.

Once the group reached the hanger, they ran into a pair of Jedi; the Master had long hair and a long beard followed by a younger man with a trim haircut and a braid flowing a bit past his chin. Anakin and Aurora, having sensed their presences, hid their potential just as their Father had taught them to do.

"Your Highness; we were sent by the Republic;" began the elder Jedi; "unfortunately, much like yourselves, we ran into trouble with the Neimodians. We apologize for the delay."

"No apologies are necessary;" stated Sabe; "we must reclaim our home."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I sense grave danger. This is far too unprecedented; what profit do the Neimodians have to gain by staging a costly blockade? I fear that your life is in grave danger."

"So are the lives of our people Master Jedi!" exclaimed Aurora before she could stop herself; "Would you have us turn our backs on the sufferings of the innocent?" Padme, from behind Sabe, placed a calming hand on the preteen's back, telling her to mind her place. Unwillingly, Aurora shut her mouth.

"Perhaps;" interrupted the Queen's Captain of the Guard, Panaka; "we should consider his advice Your Majesty. Jedi are known to have the ability to see the future." Anakin and Aurora wisely kept themselves from pointing out that seeing the future wasn't as precise as they thought it was; suddenly the handmaiden and the space pilot felt the warning tremors in the Force; if they didn't leave _now_ , all would be lost.

"Leaving would present great danger to us all;" stated Sabe, looking to Aurora and Padme, hoping to throw them off of who was the real queen; that, and it was well known among the handmaidens that Aurora had abilities just like the Jedi.

"We are brave, Your Majesty;" intoned Padme.

"Even the greatest warriors must know the difference between a battle they can win and a battle that will destroy them. A strategic retreat to Coruscant to bring our cause to the attention of the Galactic Senate may be the only way to save our planet;" stated Aurora, knowing that if she could bring out her inner politician, it may fool the Jedi on the queen's real identity.

As the Nubian spaceship entered the atmosphere with Olic as the pilot and Anakin as the co-pilot, Qui-Gon and Obi-wan couldn't help looking at Aurora and Anakin in slight suspicion. The reason they'd been relaxed when they'd felt the Queen's entourage come around the corner was because they'd sensed the presence of fellow Jedi. Yet as quickly as the sensation had flared in their consciousness, it had gone away just as soon. Qui-Gon looked at Anakin and Aurora with suspicion, as it was obvious they were related; _if these two are Force-sensitive, who trained them?_


	4. A Warning

The Nubian cruiser shook as droid ships attacked the defenseless ship. Hoping the Jedi wouldn't notice, Anakin and Aurora went to the viewport to make their escape easier. Using Force pushes while masking their presence wasn't the easiest task but it helped the ship set a course for Coruscant well enough.

 _Ani;_ sent Aurora; _what are we going to do? I highly doubt the Jedi didn't notice our Force pushing._

"You would be correct, young handmaiden." Anakin and Aurora flinched, knowing they'd been caught by Qui-Gon Jinn; "Would both of you care to explain why you are Force trained and yet not Jedi?" Anakin and Aurora turned, noticing they'd caught the attention of the crew, the Queen's handmaidens and the members of the royal guard. Glancing at one another, Anakin and Aurora knew it was pointless to lie. Just the fact that they'd escaped proved that they were more than they seemed.

"If it's alright with you, Master Jedi, I'll have my sister explain the circumstances. Its' not that I can't do it; its' just that she's better with words than I am;" explained the pilot. Aurora, having known Anakin would pull this kind of stunt, buried her irritated glare deep down and started her narration.

"Anakin and I were slaves from Tatooine. Our mother, Shmi Skywalker, became a slave by being captured by space pirates who sold her to Gardulla the Hutt. As far as our father goes . . . we didn't have a physical father." Panaka interrupted their narration, thinly veiled disgust hidden in his tone of voice.

"What you mean to say is that your mother was raped and ended up pregnant with you two." Anakin shook his head.

"We were both 6 months old when we arrived on Tatooine. When the space pirates found our mother's family on Dantooine, they killed her father, mother, and siblings. She was only fourteen and had never had a boyfriend or been abused by her father. Plus, the ETA between Dantooine and Tatooine is less than a day. There is literally no logical explanation as to why we're here."

"Except;" interrupted Qui-Gon; "that you were conceived by the Living Force itself." Obi-wan immediately began to protest only for Aurora to interrupt.

"That's exactly what happened. Father used some midichlorians that a Sith Lord was manipulating to extend his lifespan indefinitely." Qui-Gon and Obi-wan paled as these eleven-year-olds said their creation was due, in part, to the existence of the Sith.

"Master;" Obi-wan said; "the Sith have been defeated for generations."

"Or they've just gotten _really_ good at hiding;" refuted Aurora; "isn't deception the way of the Dark Side?" Qui-Gon and Obi-wan looked at each other, realizing that the more they listened to these eleven-year-olds, the more they had to admit that it made sense.

Master Yoda, the Grand-Master of the Order, had been saying for _decades_ that the Force had become clouded and was not giving him the answers that it had given so clearly in the past. It was like something had put a veil over their premonition. In his own mind, Qui-Gon remembered premonition becoming clouded when there were Dark Side users around. Could the answer be that the Sith had survived?

"Anyway;" Aurora continued, interrupting everyone's disturbed thoughts; "Anakin and myself, as well as our mother, met Cliegg Lars and our future step-brother, Owen Lars, on Tatooine. It took him four years but he eventually bought our freedom and we came to Naboo to re-start our lives as farmers. Our brother works in the Palace as the apprentice of the Head of the Agricultural Department and Anakin is a space pilot in training. I would tell you my role but I took an oath not to do so."

"That still does not explain how the both of you are trained;" stated Qui-Gon Jinn.

"We're not telling you." Anakin spoke up; "We've been forbidden to do so until you take us before the Jedi High Council. You're planning on it right now, if what I'm reading isn't false projections." Qui-Gon and Obi-wan paled at the implications of what Anakin had said; _these two are highly trained in the Ways of the Force. That just begs the question: who trained them?_

 _ETA to Coruscant: Five hours_

Padme checked the computers, hoping for some sort of hint on how things were on Naboo. _As much as I hate running, we're a peaceful people. We cannot drive them away without the backing of the Republic._

"Credit for your thoughts, Milady?" Padme turned, seeing Aurora's twin standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. The young queen couldn't quite explain it but she got the feeling that this boy held an important part of her future someday.

"How did you know I was the Queen?" Anakin walked toward her and the teenager couldn't help feeling intimidated by her younger counterpart. Something about this boy told her not to underestimate him.

"Your decoy, Sabe, is good; I admit it. But when you've grown up with a natural-born politician your whole life, you're able to pick up on some nuances that others may be blind to. And I can guarantee, Your Majesty, that the Jedi are well aware of whom you are too." Padme flinched in disbelief; a mere _child_ had figured it out?!

"Well;" said Padme, hoping to gain back the advantage; "since you are aware of my position, perhaps you can help me. I need to speak to someone, _anyone,_ on Naboo for a report on the condition of our people." Anakin smirked; he'd gotten her right where he'd wanted her.

"I created a three-way private comlink between Owen, Aurora and myself. It is heavily encrypted and should allow you to contact my brother on the planet, Owen. Will that suffice, Your Majesty?" Padme, although doubtful that Anakin's device would work, was desperate at this point.

"Yes; it will suffice." While Anakin inputted the code needed to contact Owen Lars on the surface of Naboo, Padme thought about what she'd ask of the apprentice.

"Okay;" stated Anakin, "you've got three minutes before the Neimodians will be able to track us. I've set it so the communication will automatically shut off after two minutes. You better be quick." Nodding, the young monarch took the comlink and started speaking to Owen Lars about the condition of the planet.

Padme didn't like what she heard. The people were without food, the Gungans had been attacked in their homes in the swamps, and droids had invaded her home. Padme, remembering her time limit, quickly gave Owen a message to pass along to Governor Bibble before her communication was cut short. Anakin watched as the young monarch sat down, clearly disturbed by the news Owen had given her.

"Look;" began the male Skywalker twin; "I don't pretend to understand politics very well; however, I do understand war tactics. Qui-Gon is right; this blockade stunt the Trade Federation has pulled makes no sense from both an economic and military standpoint. They're spending millions, no _billions_ , of credits on this invasion."

"What is your point?" Padme said with her voice a bit clipped from her worry over her people.

" _My point_ ;" continued Anakin; "is that this plot wasn't the Neimodians' idea. Someone behind the scenes is the ones _really_ calling the shots. And for all we know, they could be part of the Senate itself." Padme shot to her feet, angered at what Anakin was implying.

"Are you saying that the Senate won't help us?!" Anakin shook his head in the positive, knowing what was coming.

"How dare you!? Our people are starving and you . . . you . . ."

"You think I'm not concerned about that?!" Anakin said, irritation and anger clearly showing on his face; "In case you've forgotten, _Your Majesty,_ let me remind you that Cleigg and my mother are on that planet too! I'm just trying to point out that we may need to think of an alternative if the Senate won't help us."

"If you're so _brilliant_ , what do you think we should do?" Anakin sighed, hoping Padme was as sensible as his sister said she would be.

"I think that when we reach Coruscant, you should bring it before the Senate. However, whatever you do, _don't call for a vote of no-confidence_. That, as you know, will only delay us more. If the Senate refuses to listen to our pleas . . . we could secede from the Republic, bring the fight to them while still remaining in the Republic, or . . . let the Neimodians win."

Padme Amidala of the Naboo was intrigued. Despite Anakin saying he didn't have any political savvy, the advice he'd given her was . . . _good._ _This boy . . . I definitely need to keep my eyes on him in the years to come._

Anakin, while he saw the Queen mulling over his alternatives, sent the message to Aurora that he'd done what she'd told him to in order to keep Darth Sidious from entering into power.


	5. Balance

_The Queen's Chambers – The Senate Building_

"Aurora;" stated Padme as her handmaidens helped her into her the various layers of her stately garments; "is your brother always so . . . rude?" Aurora, knowing what Padme was referring to, sighed at the wrong impression the young monarch had gotten of her brother.

"No;" explained the handmaiden; "my brother is not normally rude. In fact, he was considered the school heartthrob when we were children both on Tatooine and on Naboo."

"Then what inclined him to speak to me so rudely when he _knew_ I am the Queen?"

"Anakin wouldn't have spoken to you rudely if he wasn't trying to impress something to you; something important. My brother is not one to risk himself unless it's for a good cause." Aurora watched as her head of state pondered what she'd said about her brother.

* * *

 _The Senate Rotunda – Naboo's Pod_

Chancellor Valorum called for order as the pod for the capital of the Chommell sector was allowed to take the floor. As Chancellor Valorum looked into the pod, he was dismayed to find that the Queen of the Naboo was in the pod along with Senator Palpatine.

Valorum pondered Senator Palpatine as the pod traveled toward the center. He could honestly say that the Nabooian Senator . . . unnerved him. There was something sinister about the man that Valorum couldn't quite pinpoint. Something that made the Chancellor of the Republic uneasy in his presence; this something didn't have a name, but Valorum knew that whatever it was, it could doom them all.

"Honorable members of the Senate;" began the young monarch; "I come before you in the gravest of circumstances. My homeworld, Naboo, has been blockaded illegally by the Trade Federation. As I speak before you, my people are suffering. I come before you to request the removal of the invasion forces so my people may resume trade and live in peace." Amidala, Padme's royal name, looked out as she saw the murmurings of the crowd. Suddenly, the Senator representing the Trade Federation screeched from his pod.

"This is a baseless and unfounded claim. I demand an investigation into the matter!" Amidala watched in horror as the Senators around her shouted their agreement on the matter. Was this what the Senate had become?

Padme was about to follow her Senator's advice on a vote of no-confidence when she remembered Anakin's words to her. _What if the problem lies not with the Trade Federation?;_ mused the monarch; _what if, as Anakin say, the problem lies in a Senator?_ Amidala's mind sped up as she asked herself a question that had bothered her ever since Palpatine had brought up the vote of no-confidence. _Why was he so insistent on the vote of no-confidence? What does he have to gain?_

Amidala quickly re-focused on the debate as Chancellor Valorum asked if she would be willing to have an investigation conducted and a committee made to look into the matter. Outrage filled Padme as she heard her concerns being dismissed in a _committee_ of all things!

"No;" intoned the Queen; "I will not defer my concerns to a _committee!_ My people are literally starving and you expect me to defer. I am not asking for military force! I am simply asking for the removal of all illegal invasion forces! I am returning to Naboo to share the fate of my people but mark my words; this _insult_ to the sovereignty of Naboo will not be forgotten." Retracting the Nabooian pod, the Queen, and her entourage quickly left the Senate.

Palpatine seethed as the Queen left quickly. It took all of his self-control to prevent himself from striking something with Sith lightning. _How did my beautiful plan go awry?! She was supposed to put me into a position of power!_

* * *

 _The Jedi Council Room_

The Jedi Masters stared at the twins before them. The boy, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed cherub, exuded his presence in the Force like a beacon; as if he were Light personified. The girl, with her brown hair and light brown irises, seemed to exude a sinister aura; as if she were of the Sith.

They'd both had their midichlorian levels tested and the result scared the Masters on the Council. The boy's count was 24,000 and the girl's count was 23,500; these numbers were higher than the Grandmaster himself! What was worse, these two had obviously been trained. By who remained to be seen, though they claimed it was the Force itself.

"Why would the Force be interested in both of you?" Master Windu stated, intrigued by these two, despite his misgivings.

"We are his children," answered Anakin, "We were sent to restore what has been destroyed by the Sith and the Jedi; balance."

"Why say you, balance the Jedi have not?" asked Yoda, wary of the answer.

"Our mother taught us a Code as children; we learned later in life that it was an ancient Force philosophy concerning balance." The twins could see the Masters stiffen in shock. Anakin and Aurora, seeing they've caught their attention, start reciting their Code.

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no fear; there is power. I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. I am the mystery of darkness. In balance with Chaos and Harmony; Immortal in the Force!"

The Master started an uproar upon the words of the children. They started speaking over one another, each expressing their outrage; Master Yoda, on the other hand, simply hmmm-ed, having sensed the approval of the Force for this Code the children followed. Yoda banged his gimmer stick on the ground, causing all the other Masters to instantly fall into silence out of respect for their oldest member.

"Interesting, this Code you follow. Approve of it, does the Force. Meditate on this, I must. Dismissed, you are." The children, satisfied that their mission was complete, turned to leave.

While Qui-Gon and Obi-wan went into the Council room to discuss the results with the Jedi governing body, Anakin and Aurora looked to the Senate building, shivering at the Dark Aura they sensed around a certain Senator.


	6. The Gungans

_ETA to Naboo – 4 hours_

"Your Majesty;" pleaded Captain Panaka; "please reconsider this course of action! Naboo has no army; there is no way we can drive away the Trade Federation!"

"What about the Gungans?" asked Anakin, his voice startling the bickering between his higher-ups.

"What about them?" asked Panaka, irritated at this pilot's interruption; "They call us their enemies! Why would they help us?"

"Because Naboo is as much their home as it is ours;" answered Aurora; "Plus, Anakin and I made friends with a Gungan that we found injured in the swamps near our house. As we nursed him back to health, Jar Jar told us that the Gungans have an army in order to protect themselves from the creatures that live in the marshlands and in Naboo's oceans." Aurora turned to Sabe, who was disguised as the Queen, continuing her speech.

"If we can forge an alliance with the Gungans, not only will we have a better chance of winning, we will be uniting the Naboo and the Gungans forever. Our peoples would no longer live in strife. Think of what we could learn from them about our planet's history!" Padme, hidden among the handmaidens, could see the potential in their plan. There was only one problem; how could they find the Gungans?

"Unless others can speak of a better course of action, I see no choice but to follow Anakin and Aurora's suggestion." Silence filled the cabin as everyone else realized that they had no other options available to them.

"What say you Padme?" asked the handmaiden disguised as the Queen.

"It would appear to be our best option milady," answered the Queen disguised as a handmaiden.

"Anakin and Aurora;" beaconed Sabe, "do either of you have a means to contact the Gungans?" The twins nodded, knowing how they would find the Gungans in hiding.

* * *

 _Nabooian Swamplands_

While Anakin and Aurora meditated in order to find the missing Gungans, Panaka snuck off to contact Senator Palpatine. If Panaka was to gain the power that Palpatine had promised, he would need to report the actions of the troublesome duo as he'd taken to calling Anakin and Aurora in his mind.

Aurora, while deep within the Force, sensed Panaka's deceit and true loyalties. Anger filled the child at the blatant disregard for the Queen's safety, despite the oath he'd taken. Once the girl had put a lid on her anger so it wouldn't control her, she used a small, invisible zap of lightning to disable Panaka's communicator. It was a sacrifice that needed to be made for her Queen. Anakin, having been the only one that sensed what his sister had done, internally shook his head in amusement. Aurora had always hated treachery. It was why she was so adamant that the Sith be destroyed.

Anakin, knowing they were only delaying the inevitable, led the group to where he sensed the Gungan community.

* * *

 _Sacred Gungan Temple_

The Gungan guard watched as a group of Nabooians approached their sacred grounds. The Naboo, who'd stolen their planet and brought the meccanecks with them, the people responsible for the recent ransack of their beloved cities.

As the Nabooians approached, Boss Nass was not pleased. First, the Naboo had invaded their home, taking the best lands. Now, they're invading their most sacred temples! What heresy would they commit next?

"Why yousa here? Yousa not welcome here; Naboo bring meccanecks; Naboo bombad." Aurora watched as Sabe, per her role, started the peace negotiations with Boss Nass only to be interrupted by Padme. To the shock of everyone except Aurora, Padme gave the signal to drop the act and allow her to speak with Boss Nass as who she truly was.

"Whosa you?" intoned Boss Nass, obviously irritated at this handmaiden for interrupting his conversation with the Queen.

"Your Honor;" said Padme; " _I_ am Queen Amidala." Murmurs and gasps went out among the Queen's guard as they were wondering what in blazes she was thinking?!

"I apologize for the deception of disguising myself as a handmaiden but it was for protection in these troubled times. I come before you as the leader of the Naboo asking, no begging, for your help in driving out the invasion forces on our planet."

"Your Honor;" continued the impassioned Queen; "while our peoples aren't always in agreement, we have lived in synergetic peace for generations. And now, that peace is being threatened by outside forces. Please;" Amidala immediately kneeled before Boss Nass, showing the seriousness of her plea as everyone around her copied her actions; "help us repel these hostile forces to our way of life. We cannot do it alone!"

Boss Nass took in the leader of the Naboo kneeling before him. Shock and happiness roared within him; here was the Queen of the Naboo, supplicating before him, the leader of the Gungans, asking for help in repelling the maccanecks! It was quite clear by her speech that the Queen, while not dismissing their past conflicts, was asking him as an equal to help her people. For the first time ever, Boss Nass saw the Naboo respecting him and, more importantly, his people.

"Yousa no think yousa better than the Gungan! Mesa likes this; mesa thinks we can be friends, yes?" Padme smiled at the positive response of the Gungan leader. Anakin and Aurora looked toward one other, sharing a secret smile. Things were going just as their Father wanted.

* * *

 _Palace in Theed – the day before_

Owen Lars, not for the first time in his life, swore in his head at his step-siblings. _Those two always give me the grunt jobs; granted, they're important but I didn't ask to be the step-brother of two Jeda'ii!_ Owen was the only person that knew the full extent of his siblings' connection to the Force.

While Owen had already snuck the message to Governer Bibble, he'd been caught sneaking back to the room where they were keeping all the people who worked in the palace. Ironically, they were now escorting him back to where he'd wanted to go in the first place.

Owen would be the first to admit that he didn't understand a thing about politics but even with his limited knowledge he could tell that his mission had been important. Using the fighting skills he was now thankful Anakin had forced him to learn, he'd caught a droid off guard, switched it off, and stole the blaster. Once he saw that the blaster was fully charged, he'd used it to blast any droid that got in his way on his mission to deliver the message to Sio Bibble.

The governor, after hearing the message, thanked Owen for his bravery and then went back to brooding over how to get Naboo out of this situation. However, he wasn't the only one brooding.

Owen Lars was brooding over how to get the leftover staff of the palace organized in a way to help the Queen, just as he had been after the queen's call. All of sudden, Owen realized that _he_ didn't have to help the Queen command her people; all he had to do was make sure her people still in the palace could listen to her instructions.

"Hey!" Owen called out in a semi-whisper; "does anyone have decent mechanical skill? I've got a way to contact the Queen!"


	7. The Force's Daughter

_Strategy Table – Nabooian Marshlands_

Anakin and Aurora stood at a distance, knowing that the Queen, Captain Panaka (traitor), the Jedi, and Boss Nass were discussing their plans of attack. Both preteens were smart enough to know that Owen would figure out how to get them in touch with someone inside the palace. Anakin and Aurora just hoped it would be soon.

Suddenly, Anakin's private comlink started to beep, interrupting the meeting. Amidala looked up, slightly irritated with the interruption.

"Skywalker;" intoned the Queen; "I hardly think now is the time to be receiving private communications." Anakin bowed his head, deference and respect in his manner as he addressed the Queen.

"Forgive the intrusion Your Majesty;" answered the young pilot; "I was just receiving a communication from inside the palace on their status."

"Impossible;" complained Panaka; "all communications have been blocked."

"It's not impossible if you're Anakin." averred Aurora; "He's a mechanical genius who just so happened to build three heavily encrypted personal communicators so the Skywalker-Lars siblings could stay in touch. If any communicators could bypass a blockade, it would be Anakin's."

"Anakin;" answered the Queen; "patch us through to Owen. I want a status report on the people in the palace and make sure he delivered my message to Governor Bibble." Shock filled the members of the war council as they realized the Queen had been aware of this turn of events. Internally, Panaka cursed the Skywalker twins for helping Amidala even further.

"Your Majesty;" came out a voice slightly younger than Anakin and Aurora; "can you hear me? This is Owen Lars, Anakin and Aurora's brother. Repeat, can you hear me?"

"Owen;" answered Amidala; "we hear you loud and clear. What is the status of the palace; is everyone safe?"

"Not good;" answered Owen; "the droids have the city blockaded and all the staff left behind are trapped in the palace. All citizens have been moved to refugee camps by force. I was only able to contact you by pretending to need to use the facilities." Anakin and Aurora smirked, knowing that ingenious plan had been Anakin and Aurora who'd drilled it into Owen; he truly didn't have a military mindset. It was probably why he'd sought to work in agriculture.

"Thank you for your bravery Owen;" Padme said; "the people of Naboo are indebted to you."

"While I appreciate the gratitude Your Majesty, I wouldn't thank me just yet. The Jedi with you should be aware that there's a Sith apprentice waiting for them. He's not an easy opponent."

"What makes you think that?" asked Qui-Gon.

"My siblings know a thing or two about their enemies Master Jedi, especially Aurora. They've got more reason than any Jedi to despise and revile the Sith." Suddenly Owen cut off the communication, remembering what Anakin said about it being trackable after three minutes, leaving everyone with more questions than answers about the twins with them.

* * *

 _Theed Palace_

Darth Maul, the apprentice to Darth Sidious, shook in anticipation at the thought of finally battling the Jedi. It was the reason for his existence, the purpose of his life; it had been what he'd been raised to do.

Granted, there had been . . . _setbacks_ to their plan. Darth Sidious had been so sure that Queen Amidala would put him in a position of power. Neither of the Sith had counted on interference, especially from an eleven-year-old.

Panaka, their spy into the affairs of the Queen, had told them of two highly gifted, Force-sensitive preteens who were doing all within their power to help the Queen. It was clear to the Sith that somehow these two had persuaded the Queen to not call a vote of no-confidence against Chancellor Valorum, which was an essential part of their plans.

Suddenly, Darth Maul sensed four Force-sensitives enter the building. Three were obviously the Jedi but the fourth . . . whoever they were had the tinge of the Dark Side in them. The strange thing about it, however, was that he didn't sense the thirst for power and the lust for revenge that marked the Sith. _How is this possible?;_ mused the Sith apprentice; _only the Daughter of the Living Force itself could utilize the Dark side without falling for its' vices._ Terror gripped the Sith as he immediately realized that he may not come out of this alive.

Before Darth Maul could come to grips with this, he came face to face with two Jedi and a young girl of eleven years of age. Terror gripped his heart as he immediately knelt before Aurora dressed in her handmaiden uniform with two lightsabers at her hips much to the shock of everyone present.

"What are you waiting for?" screamed Aurora; "Hurry and take care of the Viceroy! I'll deal with the Sith."

"Please, show mercy!" Shock permeated the Jedi as the rest of their party, besides Anakin who'd snuck off to a spaceship with Artoo; "Do not kill me! I am but your servant . . ."

"Quiet!" roared Aurora, in disbelief that this creature could even _think_ of calling itself her servant. "You are insatiable in your lust for power and revenge. However;" Aurora paused to let her next statement settle in; "I sense that you've known nothing else. You were raised as a Sith, weren't you?" Darth Maul nodded, terror gripping him at what his fate would be.

"Peace. I refuse to kill a being whose existence has been nothing but that of enslavement. However, that doesn't change the fact that you're guilty of attacking Naboo and serving Darth Sidious. Therefore, if you do not want me to kill you where you stand, you will allow me to purge me of your Darkness along with my brother. But before that happens . . ." Suddenly, a dark wave of energy swept over Darth Maul and he fell unconscious into a deep sleep. Aurora turned to the Jedi, whose shock was palpable.

"He will not be a threat after the purging but will, unfortunately, lose all memory of Sidious and his plans. I hope that won't be a problem."

"If it means we can get out of here alive then no, it is not a problem." answered Qui-Gon, still mystified that Aurora struck such terror in the heart of a Sith.


	8. Acheiving the Balance

_Nabooian Pilot Hanger_

As soon as it was obvious that the Jedi were too focused on Aurora to notice him, Anakin ran to the pilot hanger. Once the boy arrived, he called for his faithful astromech droid, R2-D2. Artoo, having heard the call of his master, obediently answered his call.

Artoo, despite being programmed for only engineering and mechanical maintenance, was known for his personality quirks and spunk that would make you swear he was human. This aspect of the droid had caused more than a few pilots aggravation, as they didn't want a droid that could actually think for itself. All except Anakin; to the surprise of his fellow pilots, he'd requested Artoo specifically. When asked why the gifted pilot had said that he could tell that Artoo would be the only droid able to keep up with him. Little did Anakin realize at the time that this assertion of his confidence in the little droid had gained him Artoo's total loyalty, second only to the Queen herself.

"Artoo;" Anakin called the droid; "as soon as you're connected to my ship, take off the fly restriction codes." Artoo immediately beeped in protest, knowing what would happen to his master if his instructor learned that he'd flown into a space battle.

"I'll accept the consequences Artoo. But please believe me when I tell you that if I'm not up there with the other pilots, this battle is as good as lost." Artoo, knowing firsthand how skilled a pilot Anakin is, reluctantly agreed with his assessment. While Artoo took off the restriction codes put in place on Anakin's trainee-ship to avoid him flying into space, the yellow snub planes around the pair were launched into space either on auto-pilot or with real flesh and blood pilots. Anakin's attention was pulled from his surroundings when Artoo beeped, confirming that the ship was ready for Anakin.

"Alright Artoo! I knew you could do it!" Anakin Force jumped into the cockpit of his ship, installed Artoo into his place, and quickly set a course for space.

When Anakin arrived in the battle, it was easy to tell that the pilots were losing. It was also easy to see why; apparently, the Trade Federation was smart enough to put shielding on the command station for their droids.

"Damn; Artoo, we're gonna have to breach that shield and destroy it from within." Artoo beeped in obvious protest of Anakin's plan.

"Look Artoo; I know it's suicidal! But it's our only chance to destroy that station." Artoo beeped again, resigned to his master pulling another of his crazy, but effective, stunts. Anakin swung his ship in a barrel spin, avoiding the laser from the droid ships as well as confusing the targeting computers of the battle station.

Grinning, Anakin headed straight for the open hanger bay of the battle station. The droid pilots, confused by Anakin's strategy and maneuvers, could only try in vain to stop the young pilot in training as he dove into the hanger and started shooting the station from within. As soon as Anakin saw that he'd effectively destroyed the battle station enough for it to self-destruct, he fled as fast as the ship could carry him from the exploding battle station.

As soon as Anakin was clear, he got an incoming communique from Instructor Demine saying: _We'll discuss your insubordination after you land the ship. You're extremely lucky that your presence saved us the war Skywalker otherwise you'd be dismissed from service to the queen._ Anakin shrugged as he read the message; he wasn't overly concerned about being fired. The only reason he and Aurora had taken jobs at the palace was to follow the will of the Force in preventing the Sith Lord Darth Sidious from gaining control of the Senate. As far as the Skywalker siblings were concerned, their time of employ under the queen was coming to a close. Their Father had made it clear to the twins that their objective was to restore the balance in the Force; their entire existence was to be a guiding beacon for the Jedi and even the Sith. It was the reason that Aurora had spared Darth Maul; the Force was tired of all the fighting between His Children. All he wanted was peace for all the beings he nurtured and cared for.

The Force, however, is no fool. He knows that the galaxy will never know peace as long as the Jedi and Sith fight each other. Some of the Sith, like Darth Maul, were not beyond redemption. Others, like Darth Sidious and the now dead Sith Lord Darth Plagusis, were too dangerous to be kept alive. And so, despite the Force's abhorrence of death, he knew that it was the only way to restore balance in the Force.

In order for balance to be achieved, it was necessary to destroy those causing the imbalance.


	9. Musings and Questions

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

 _In the hallways of Theed Palace – Padme and her attack force_

Padme was internally mystified at what had happened with the Sith and one of her handmaidens, Aurora Skywalker. Padme knew fear when she saw it and the Sith had been _terrified_ of Aurora. He'd acted like Aurora had the power of life and death over him.

 _That's ridiculous;_ mused the young monarch as she shot blaster bolts at the attacking robotic force; _its' not like she's nothing more than a young girl! Why would she have the power to decide such a matter?!_ What Padme was unwilling to admit, even to herself, was that the Skywalker twins had made a deep impression on her, despite her lack of knowledge in the workings of the Force.

She couldn't deny that they were powerful. Padme had honestly never heard of two self-trained Jedi, and yet here were the Skywalker twins, obviously self-trained. It boggled the mind of the young queen that they were so powerful. While the queen had been informed that the two showed signs of Force abilities by the hiring staff, they hadn't quantified it for her. After all, if the Jedi had not picked it up, surely they weren't that powerful, right?

As Padme scaled the wall with the rest of her attack force to the throne room, she unwillingly turned to thoughts of Anakin. Padme, for some reason, couldn't get the young man out of her thoughts. She remembered how nervous she'd been in his presence on the skiff. She also recalled how Aurora had said he'd been considered a heartthrob in his schooling years. _And with his looks,_ mused the queen, _I can see why. No doubt he will grow to be a handsome man._

Padme forced her mind to the matter at hand as she jumped the ledge into the throne room. Upon seeing the Viceroy standing in _her_ throne room, anger filled the monarch. How dare he stand there like Naboo is already his! Padme, as well as everyone in the room, turned to see her decoy provide a distraction for Padme as she grabbed the weapons hidden in the throne room, pointing them at the Viceroy.

"Now, Viceroy;" intoned the queen, "it's time to negotiate on _my_ terms."

* * *

 _Battlefield between Gungan and Droids_

The Gungans cheered as the droids deactivated before their eyes, knowing the battle had been won. Jar Jar Binks, who'd been promoted to a general for his role in the Gungan-Naboo alliance, looked to the sky, knowing that the twins had had a hand in this. _Thanka yousa, Ani and Aura._

As the army cheered, Jar Jar thought back to that fateful day he'd met the Skywalker twins. They'd been exploring the swamps close to their home while on vacation when Aurora had heard his cries for help after having gotten caught in vines. Anakin and Aurora had gotten him out with their glowy sticks, but the fall from the vines had twisted the Gungan's ankle, breaking it. The twins had brought their limping friend to their farm and had tended to him till he was healed, even using a bit of their vacation time to make sure he was better. Jar Jar smiled quietly while the cheering rose from the battlefield as he recalled the multiple kindnesses the Skywalker twins had bestowed upon him. Jar Jar had no doubt in his mind that the two were destined for greatness.

* * *

 _Outside the jail cells of Theed Palace_

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan watched as Aurora kept vigilant watch over the sleeping Sith. Aurora, fully aware that the Jedi were burning with questions for her, turned to face them straight on, ready for anything.

"What is your first question, Master Jedi?" Obi-wan, being his ever curious self, started the interrogation.

"Why was the Sith so scared of you?" Aurora shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable at the question.

"It's who I am that scared him. You can't tell because I've hidden it, but I have naturally yellow irises and hair as black as night. According to my Father, I am the physical manifestation of the Dark Side." The Jedi tensed upon hearing Aurora's explanation.

"You don't need to be so alarmed;" soothed the Force's Daughter; "it doesn't make me the 'evil' twin as some on your Jedi council would assume. It just means that I connect easier with the Dark Side than the Light Side of the Force. It doesn't mean I don't actively _use_ the Light Side by any means."

"Are you saying," stated Qui-Gon, "that you and your brother use both sides of the Force?" Aurora nodded.

"Am I also correct in assuming that your brother is the physical manifestation of the Light Side of the Force?" Again, Aurora nodded to his question.

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan didn't know what to think. Here were two children with astonishing power who of their own free will were disciples of both the Light and the Dark sides of the Force. Was such a thing even possible?

"Of course such a thing is possible," Aurora said, answering the question on their minds. "Does not your own Grand Master say that anything is possible with the Force?"

She had them there and both Jedi knew it. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-wan realized that the mysterious twins had given them a lot of food for thought.


	10. Punishment

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Anakin huffed and puffed as he ran into the room where Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and Aurora were keeping watch over the unconscious Sith. Looks of awe were present on the two Jedis' faces as they saw Anakin come into the room. The male Skywalker twin rolled his eyes before answering to the looks on their faces.

"Just because I'm the fabled Son of the Force doesn't mean I like being gawked at. I'm still normal and I would like to be treated as such," Aurora giggled at her brother's blunt speech. Anakin always had been the blunt one of the two twins.

"Our apologies, Anakin," Qui-Gon said after regaining his dignity, "we were just . . . _stunned_ from what your sister revealed to us about you two." Anakin huffed before being shoved in the side by Aurora, warning him not to mistreat the adult Jedi.

"Whatever," answered Anakin, which Aurora knew was as good as it was going to get, considering the circumstances of the meeting between the twins and the Jedi.

"Are you ready for the mind purge Ani?" Anakin nodded as he joined his palms to Aurora's palms. At first, nothing happened except a slight hum coming from the place where the twins had joined their palms. After a few moments, things began to happen that no one could ignore.

It started with Anakin. He began to glow a vibrant white that gradually got brighter and brighter till he almost became too bright to see. In addition, his preteen body faded away to reveal a young man in his early twenties with long, shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, a tall, lean physique, and a handsome dimple in his chin. It was a disservice to say he was handsome as the young man with the white light coming off him in waves was more beautiful than some of the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Aurora's changes were more subtle, though just as noticeable when they were done. Shadows began to engulf around the woman's body, covering her in a cloak of darkness and almost blocking their view of her, were it not for the outline of white that surrounded her body, as if it were shielding her from the oppression of the darkness engulfing her. In addition, like Anakin, Aurora's body seemed to mature overnight to reveal a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with long, midnight black hair braided in to a long rope that went to the middle of her back but was restrained in a crown around her head, making her look like a princess wearing a crown of hair. The darkness did nothing to hide the eerie, reptilian yellow eyes that were now on full display, nor the grace and beauty exuded from the woman before them. Aurora had a small, healthy figure along with a mid-sized chest area that would have men begging for her attention. Obi-wan, upon seeing the beauty Aurora would become, couldn't help feeling attracted to the deadly woman as well as a longing that was strange and foreign to him. Before the two Jedi had time to fully absorb this astonishing change in the twins, they spoke, their voices older and more mature, though strangely blended with their preteen voices, creating a symphony that was both amazing and eerie.

"Living Force, Guardian of Life in the Galaxy, Father of the Ways of the Jeda'ii, we call upon you as your Son and Daughter to purge the mind of this Sith known as Darth Maul." Anakin began to speak, stating his appeal to their father like a prince appealing to his king father.

"I, the Son of the Living Force, appeal to your Understanding that all living beings are significant; I appeal to your love of Peace, knowing that every being that dies an unnatural death bring strife to your tender heart; I appeal to your Courage, knowing that despite the way all your children have misused the gifts you've given, you still hope for their return to Your Ways." Anakin, having finished his part, fell silent as Aurora took over the narration.

"I, the Daughter of the Living Force, appeal to your Hatred of the abuse this being has suffered at the hands of evil; I appeal to your righteous Anger at the way this being has had his life stolen from him before he could even defend himself; I appeal to your Fear of what this creature's Sith Master could do if he were to regain control of his apprentice." Aurora, having finished her plea, joined Anakin in finishing the ceremony.

"We beseech you, our Father and Ruler of the Force, to hear our request and answer!" Qui-Gon and Obi-wan almost jumped out of their skins as a voice, powerful yet gentle, answered the plea of his children.

"Anakin, Aurora; neither of you needed to go as far as reveal your future forms to make this plea." The Force sighed like a father who was tired of teaching the same lesson over and over to his rowdy children, "How long will it take for you two to accept that your place is within the world of mortals?" Aurora quickly apologized while Anakin looked down with a guilty look on his face. The Force's voice calmed down, though the Jedi watching could tell that their Father would be continuing their lecture later.

"We will discuss this matter later. For now, I will grant your request to purge the former Darth Maul's mind. However;" Qui-Gon and Obi-wan stiffened, afraid of what the Living Force would say; "as punishment for the manner in how you made this request, you two will be required to serve under the Jedi for a minimum of seven years." Anakin and Aurora were about to argue when their father stunned them into silence.

"Do not argue with my decision! You two have gotten far too self-assured in your power when you have only begun to tap into your true potential. I may tolerate such arrogance among my children, but it is unacceptable in my Son and Daughter!" Anakin and Aurora's adult forms looked down, looking thoroughly scolded.

"Consider the next seven years as a lesson in humility. Both of you will have a Jedi Master _after_ Grand Master Yoda has deemed you fit to become padawan. It is only when both of you have become Jedi Knights that you will be free to leave the order." Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were stunned; why was the Force so angry with his children?

"Obi-wan Kenobi," Obi-wan jumped at being directly addressed by the Living Force's voice, "when the time comes, you will be the Master to my Son. Do you accept this mission?" Obi-wan nodded, too overwhelmed to speak directly to the Living Force himself.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," said the Living Force, turning his voice to the older Jedi Master, "you will be tasked with the future training of Aurora."

"Be mindful, both of you;" warned the Living Force as he now spoke to both Jedi, "my Son and Daughter are destined to marry and be parents. I have already revealed to your Grand Master that it is my will that change will come to the Jedi Order to allow this for all Jedi among their ranks. I expect that you will not hinder my Son and Daughter in their destinies." As the Force had been speaking with the two Jedi, Anakin and Aurora had reverted to their preteen bodies, now looking like children who'd been grounded for trying to sneak out of the house.

"Anakin; Aurora;" the Force sighed as if he were aware that what he was about to say would only be resented; "please try to see that I love you both too much to let you continue down the path you had started taking; especially you Aurora." Aurora looked up, stunned at what her Father was implying about her.

"What did I do Father?" Aurora asked utter confusion and bewilderment on her face.

"Answer me this, my dear. When was the last time you took the time to actively connect to the Light Side?" Aurora looked down, embarrassed that she'd been caught cutting corners in her meditation sessions.

"I know it hurts, my child, but you must connect to the Light Side in order to not fall prey to the vices of the Dark Side. Please understand that this is a chance for you and Anakin to connect with other Force sensitives and understand yourselves better. Alright?" Anakin and Aurora nodded, thoroughly scolded and embarrassed that they hadn't seen that they were becoming so arrogant in their ways; Anakin and Aurora kneeled before their Father's Voice, saying together in their normal voices.

"We seek your forgiveness for our actions and humbly accept the punishment we have been given. We accept your wisdom and seek to learn rather than teach. We apologize for our pride and will seek to learn to be humble. We thank you for this chance to redeem ourselves and ask only that you continue to guide us." The Force's pride in his Son and Daughter could be felt by every Force Sensitive in the galaxy as he answered their sincere pleas before him.

"I accept your apology and will do as you have requested. Rise, Anakin and Aurora Skywalker, and go forth, knowing all is forgiven." As the Force's Voice left the room, a groan could be heard coming from the cell holding the former Darth Maul.


	11. The Truth

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

 _Naboo Throne Room – After the battle_

Padme, in her full Amidala regalia, had a hard time keeping her face stoic as Anakin and Aurora explained to her and Governor Bibble why they, Naboo's most promising employees in their fields, had to resign. Amidala would have normally found their story too fantastical to believe was it not for the eyewitness accounts of the three Jedi in the room, one of them being the Grand Master of the Jedi Council. Padme, as the Queen, was saddened to lose her best bodyguard and space pilot. However, also as a Queen and a fellow leader, she understood where their powerful father was coming from; arrogance is a deadly poison that had led to the destruction of more than one person's life.

"I understand the circumstances and thus, accept both of your formal resignations from my staff." Amidala intoned in her royal voice. Governor Bibble, on the other hand, refused to leave it at that.

"Your Majesty," started the elderly governor, "surely you jest. This story is just to cover up their quest to master their freakish Force abilities." Aurora and Anakin snapped up their heads, fury clearly written on their faces.

"With all due respect Governor," stated Aurora, "we did not choose our heritage nor did we choose to join the Jedi of our free will. After the ordeal Naboo has recently had with the rogue members of the Trade Federation, I would think that you would understand the difference." Bibble flinched, for while Aurora had said this in a calm, respectful voice, the glacial look in her eyes was enough to frighten even the bravest of men.

"Governor Bibble," intoned Amidala, "you and I will speak of your choice of words at a later date." Amidala stood and turned to leave the throne room, signaling that she would either leave or say more.

"Anakin, Aurora;" said the Queen, "I hope our paths will cross again. Thank you for your loyal service and for going beyond the mandates of your duties. Both of you are heroes, now and forever, on Naboo for your roles in assuring our freedom." Aurora and Anakin bowed before the monarch in gratitude of her acknowledgment before following the Jedi out of the room to their shuttle.

* * *

 _On the shuttle, in Anakin and Aurora's room_

"Father was so angry with us," sighed Anakin, saddened at having to give up his pilot training.

"Not angry, my Son;" Aurora and Anakin jumped at the sound of the Living Force's Voice, "More like disappointed."

"Father," asked Aurora, "why are we being punished like this?" Their Father sighed as if weary of having to repeat the same lesson.

"Let me answer your question with a question of my own; why did both of you go and reveal your future forms, something I expressly told the both of you to not do, especially in front of mortals?" Anakin and Aurora looked down, shame filling them.

"We . . . wanted to show off," answered Aurora honestly as Anakin nodded in agreement with his sister. The Living Force appeared in the room, revealing his ethereal form of a human man with shaggy blonde hair, a strong chin and yellow reptilian eyes surrounded by a sky blue ring around his iris. The Living Force moved forward and sat between his Son and Daughter, knowing they'd been overdue for this talk.

"I understand that both of you feel restrained in your mortal lives." Their father sighed, understanding how hard it was for them to give up their places in his Force Kingdom as the Prince of the Light and Princess of the Shadow, "But," continued the King of the Living Force, "both of you volunteered to come and restore what the Jedi and Sith have broken." Anakin and Aurora nodded, knowing that their father was right. Both of them had lost sight of their mission and destiny.

"Please understand this; this _is_ a lesson in humility but it is also a chance for both of you to teach the Jedi the path they need to follow in order to redeem their Order. You will have three powerful allies: Yoda, Jinn, and Kenobi. Use their experience in the Order to your advantage but _never_ lose sight of your mission again. Understood?" The preteen royals nodded, thoroughly scolded but with a renewed sense of purpose.

* * *

 _Jedi Council Room_

"Humbled, the two of you are. Met with the Living Force, you have." Anakin and Aurora nodded, drawing from their previous existence as royals to not allow the Jedi to intimidate them.

"Would you two please drop your shields," intoned Mace Windu, who was obviously not pleased to be saddled with the Skywalker twins for seven years minimum.

"We . . . would rather not," answered Anakin, knowing their father had expressly forbidden them from revealing their thoughts to the Jedi Council. The Living Force was no fool, after all. He knew exactly what their reactions would be to who Anakin and Aurora were; it would not be pretty, to put it lightly.

"Why not?" asked Shaak Ti, curious as to why the twins were being secretive.

"Our father told us not to," answered Aurora in a tone that left no room for argument.

"The Jedi are your new family," answered Windu, "Your connections to your family on Naboo are not healthy and will not be tolerated." Anakin and Aurora shifted their anger to Windu, who internally flinched at the look in their eyes.

"Let's make something perfectly clear, Master Mace Windu," intoned the twins in a unified voice, "We may be here to learn humility, but we are not here to be indoctrinated in your failing Code!" Windu gave the twins a stern look, angered at their dismissal of the Jedi Code.

"How will you learn humility if not through our Code?" Windu said with clear anger in his voice.

"Is not your worship and strict adherence to a Code a form of pride?" asked Aurora in return, turning the situation on Windu.

"Why do you question the wisdom of our ways?" asked Adi Gallia, thoroughly fascinated by these mysterious twins, "Have they not led to our being peacekeepers for almost a millennia?" Anakin scoffed before answering the Jedi Council member's sincere question.

"Anything that remains unchanged in nature dies quickly. Why would the Living Force not apply this concept to the Jedi Order?" Stunned silence met the child's point, causing discomfort among the Jedi Council. Could their refusal to change lead to their undoing?

Would the Jedi truly be destroyed? While that was unclear at this point, someone in the Senate whose heart was as black as night would do all he could to make this a reality.


End file.
